1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-frost glazing.
2. Description of the Background
The glazings which are used for transport or construction vehicles have a tendency to become covered with frost when the temperature is low. The removal of this layer of frost is difficult. For example, in the case of road transport vehicles, it is necessary to heat the cab of a vehicle while operating the vehicle. To do this electric resistance heating is incorporated in the glazings of the windows particularly the rear windows of vehicles. Defrosting by these means is always lengthy. A need therefore continues to exist for a rapid method of defrosting windows.